The present invention generally relates to a lifting device for lifting and/or moving objects and a method for lifting by using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lifting device wherein an operator may lift and/or move an object in any direction using minimal effort.
It is known in the art to provide lifting devices for moving objects. For example, cranes are commonly used to lift and move objects during construction or for other industrial uses. However, cranes are often cumbersome and not suitable for precise movements of objects.
Other lifting devices for moving objects are also known. For example, a lifting device manufactured and/or sold by Gorbal, Inc. is designed to move objects and is operated by an individual. The individual, using the Gorbal device, may lift an object with little pressure applied to the device in comparison to the amount of weight being lifted or moved. However, the lifting device by Gorbal, is not free-standing and must be attached to a bridge or a crane. Further, the operator may move the object vertically with the Gorbal device but must move the Gorbal device for horizontal movement of the object. For example, the device may be moved in a horizontal direction by manipulating the bridge and/or crane from which the Gorbal device is attached. Accordingly, movement of the object, in any direction, by the Gorbal device is not possible.
The lifting device by Gorbal and any other lifting devices known in the industry do not allow for the lifting of objects with minimal effort by an individual that also allows the individual to directly move the object in any direction. An operator, for example, may use the Gorbal device to lift an object in the vertical direction. After lifting the object in the vertical direction, if the operator wishes to move the object in a horizontal direction, for example, the operator must move the crane or bridge or other structure to which the device is attached.
Further, the device of the present invention allows for workers, such as, for example, workers in a factory assembly line, construction workers, or the like, to minimize work place injuries associated with repeatedly lifting objects. In an industry where machine parts must be lifted onto, for example, a conveyor belt or a platform to be worked upon by laborers or machines, repetitive lifting is required to move the objects on and off a machining area. This process is both difficult and labor intense. The placement of the object is often required to be precise and exact which often requires re-positioning of the object multiple times to effect the exact placement of the same.
A need, therefore, exists for a lifting device which allows an individual to lift and/or move objects in any direction and a method for lifting by using the same.
The present invention generally relates to a lifting device for lifting and/or moving objects and a method for lifting by using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lifting device wherein an operator may lift and/or move an object in any direction using minimal effort in comparison to the weight of the object being lifted and/or moved.
In an embodiment of the present invention a lifting device for lifting by using the same is provided in which a cable is connected to the object, a handle is associated with the cable, a first sensor in the handle produces a first signal in response to pressure on the handle. Additionally, a second sensor in the handle produces a second signal in response to a pressure on the handle. The controller receives the first signal and the second signal and produces an ouptut signal and a motor responsive to the output signal from the controller controls movement of the cable based on the output signal.
In an embodiment, a roller on which the cable is provided.
In an embodiment, a third sensor associated with the cable is provided wherein the third sensor produces a signal indicative of presence of the cable and sends the signal to the controller.
In an embodiment, a spring associated with the handle is provided.
In an embodiment, a housing having a top portion and a bottom portion wherein the housing supports the roller is provided.
In an embodiment, tracks are provided wherein the top portion of the housing moves on the tracks relative to the bottom portion of the housing.
In an embodiment, the first sensor is a non-contact sensor.
In an embodiment, the second sensor is a non-contact sensor.
In an embodiment of the present invention a method for lifting or moving an object is provided wherein a cable having a first end and a second end is provided and wherein the object is connected to the first end of the cable. Additionally, a roller is provided and connected to the second end of the cable. Still further, a handle associated with the cable is provided wherein the handle has a first sensor and a second sensor and wherein each of the first sensor and the second sensor produce a signal indicative of pressure applied to the handle. Still further a motor is provided and moves the object with the motor based on the signal from either of the first sensor and the second sensor.
In an embodiment, a housing is provided wherein the housing supports the roller.
In an embodiment, the housing along tracks.
In an embodiment, a third sensor is provided wherein the third sensor senses presence of the cable and produces a signal indicative thereof.
In an embodiment of the present invention a lifting device for lifting and/or moving an object is provided wherein a cable is connected to the object and a handle associated with the cable. Further, a roller is provided wherein the cable is wound on the roller and wherein the roller releases and retrieves the cable. Further, a cable sensor associated with the roller is provided wherein the sensor detects presence of the cable on the roller producing a cable signal indicative thereof and the controller that receives the cable signal from the cable sensor produces an output signal. Still further, a motor responsive to the output signal from the controller is provided wherein the motor controls movement of the cable based on the output signal.
In an embodiment, a first sensor in the handle is provided wherein the first sensor produces a first signal indicative of a pressure on the handle.
In an embodiment, a second sensor in the handle is provided wherein the second sensor produces a second signal indicative of a pressure applies to the handle.
In an embodiment, a spring associated with the handle is provided.
In an embodiment, tracks associated with the housing are provided wherein the housing moves on the tracks.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a lifting device and a method for lifting by using the same wherein an individual may lift and/or move an object using minimal effort in comparison to the weight of the object.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lifting device and a method for lifting by using the same wherein an individual may lift and/or move an object with minimal strain to the body.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a lifting device and a method for lifting by using the same wherein an individual may lift and/or move an object quickly and precisely.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lifting device and a method for lifting by using the same wherein an individual may lift and/or move an object repeatedly without strain to the body.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lifting device and a method for lifting by using the same wherein an individual may lift and/or move an object in a horizontal direction and vertical direction.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a lifting device and a method for lifting by using the same wherein an individual may lift and/or move an object in an angle of direction ranging from zero degrees to 360 degrees.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lightweight portable device for lifting and/or moving an object.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a lifting device and a method for lifting by using the same wherein the lifting device is easy to use.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.